Surrogate Mom
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Trish can't have a child of her own, so she turns to her sister for help, who has a child of her own. What happens when Dawn Marie falls in love with her sister's husband, John Cena?


**Surrogate mom**

**Characters/parings: Dawn Marie, Trish Stratus and John Cena.**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Summary: Trish can't have a child, so she turns to her sister for help, who has a child of her own. Little did she know that Dawn Marie would fall in love with her husband, John Cena.**

**Date: September 22, 2005**

**Author's note: This story will be told from the 1st person point of view. Also, this is a one-shot fic.**

"I don't what to do if my Candace wasn't here with me," I said, holding my four-year-old daughter in my arms.

My sister, Trish sat there looking sad. My heart went out to her. She had tried to have a baby of her own for the last three years, with disappointing results. Her husband, John Cena thought he was the one who couldn't produce a child but it was Trish who couldn't get pregnant. I hoped and prayed for a miracle.

"What's wrong, sis? Tell me what's on your mind and we'll help you out," I said as I held her in my arms.

Finally, she exploded. "Oh, Dawn! I'd tried everything in my power just so I can conceive, but, so far, nothing!"

"Are you gonna be all right?"

"I don't know. I mean, I had 4 miscarriages in three years and it's killing me. Now, I won't be able to have children since the doctor permantely tied my tubes. It's so hard for me not to have a child in my life."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Trish. I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain," I said as tears rolled down from my eyes.

Suddenly, her face lit up of what I said. "Actually, there is something you can do for me, big sister."

"Which is?" I was confused.

"Become a surrogate mother," Trish said softly.

I was stunned beyond belief. "You mean you want me to have sex with your husband and carry a baby for you? How could you disrespect me like this, girl?"

I grabbed my daughter and left, pain in my heart and soul. For the next several weeks, Trish tried to contact me over the phone but I didn't accept her calls nor see her in person. I couldn't face her after what she suggested to me.

A surrogate mom. Somehow, I seem to fit into that category. Then, I realize how much having a baby really means to my sister.

So, when Trish called me the next morning, I agreed to meet her at our favorite restaurant for lunch.

When I got there, she was already sitting down. Slowly, I walked over there, draped my jacket behind my chair and sat down across from her.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Dawn," Trish said softly.

"It's no problem, little sister. What did you have to say?" I replied with a small smile.

"I can understand why you've been avoiding me for the past few weeks. But you have to understand how much I want to have a beautiful child in my life. I see you and your daughter and how happy you two are together. I wanna do the same for me and my child," Trish said, trying to hold back her tears.

I placed my hand over hers. "Why don't you adopt a child, sis? There are millions of children out there who need to be loved and wanted in a home."

"That's the first thing John and I did but we couldn't find the child we wanted. Besides, it was him who suggested we find a surrogate mom."

"I don't know, Trish. You remember what happened to me. I'm almost died giving birth to Candace." It was something no one could ever forget. When my daughter was conceived, I've lost a lot of blood. I was on the verge of death but the doctors did their thing and saved me in time. I've been having nightmares about that and I vowed I would never go through with it again.

"Believe me, I don't wanna see you like this again. But, this is about me and my child. Dawn Marie, you're my sister and I love you so much. Can you do this for me, please? Pretty please, big sister?" Trish pleaded.

"Oh, all right! Since this a family thing, I guess it's okay for me to be a surrogate mother," I said, finally giving in to her demands.

The next several days turned into weeks for me and my sister. With his lawyer's help, John drew up some papers so we can make this arrangement legal as possible. Trish was aware that I do have to have sex with her husband in order for me to get pregnant.

One day, after everything was taken care of, Trish announced she and my Candace were gonna visit our mother so she can leave me alone with John. After they left, he sat next to me on the sofa and looked deeply in my eyes.

"Dawn Marie, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me and your sister. We knew you'd come through for us," John started saying.

"I love my sister very much. I would do anything for her, you know," I replied with a smile.

"Yes, I know." John leaned over and kissed me with the sweetest indulgence. I wrapped my arms around him as our bodies came together like super glue. I kept reminding myself this is only sex, but now it's much more than this.

Since my husband, Tommy Dreamer died two weeks after Candace was born, my body was craving for a man's touch. John laid me down on the sofa and removed my clothes, with me doing the same to him afterward.

"You're very beautiful, Dawn Marie. I know I'm married to your sister and I love her dearly but my heart beats for you," he said softly.

"I feel the same. I've grown to care for you in so many ways," I confessed.

He parted my legs and slid inside of me slowly and completely. I wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted my hips to meet his downward thrusts. Our pace picked up and we moaned to the golden glow, rubbing and caressing each other.

John licked and sucked on my nipples like a hungry puppy, which left me hungry for more. Sighing at my own gratification, I encouraged him to lift his body up and sit upright on the sofa to make it easier for me.

Riding him felt like a dream come true for me. John nibbled on my throat, sending shivers up and down my spine. With his member pulsating into me, I nearly went to the grave. I whipped my body against his until we reached the ultimate pinnacle of satisfaction, which left us screaming in unison.

"We should know the results in about two weeks. Trish and I should be pleased with the results," I said, catching my breath.

"That's good, Dawn Marie. Thank you again for doing this for us. We wouldn't be able to have a child in you hadn't stepped in," John replied, holding me in his arms.

We made love two more times that night, not thinking about Trish or the baby for the moment. The next morning, it was no doubt in our minds that John and I truly loved each other. Since there was no need to rush, we made love again, this time much more slower than ever before.

We managed to regain our composure when Trish and Candace came home later in the afternoon.

"So, how did everything go here?" she asked almost immediately.

"Fine," John and I said in unison.

Sure enough, two weeks later, my doctor confirmed I was pregnant. Trish and her husband were excited when I told them the news and they insisted I'd move in with them. My daughter adored John very much, which left me wishing he was her father.

Whenever my sister would leave for work, John would slip in my room for some quick, wild sex before he'd leave for the day.

"I hope you give birth to a baby boy, Dawn," Trish said later that night. We were in the living room watching movies.

"What's wrong with a girl?" I asked, looking confused.

"Too much work, in my opinion. At least, when my son grows up he can learn to fend for himself. Besides, I'm kinda upset you have Candace for a daughter."

I couldn't believe my little sister said that to me! For a girl who couldn't have a child of her own, she had a hell of lot of nerve to disrespect my baby right in front of me!

Nine months later, I was in the hospital, more sick than when I had Candace. The doctor had no choice but to perform a c-section on me, which was easier. John and my sister were there to witness the birth of their child.

After the baby was born, my head was spinning out of control. Prior to me giving birth, Trish told me she had the nursery decorated in blue for the arrival of her supposedly little boy she wanted.

But, that was not the case.

My sister went into a rage after we both saw a light complexion baby screaming like a girl. Then, tears rolled down from my eyes as I stared at the baby and realized I'd conceived another baby girl!

"How could you do this to me, Dawn? I told you I'd want a boy and here you come giving birth to another baby girl! You can keep the brat now! I don't wanna raise it!" Trish exclaimed.

She stormed off before I could say anything. John stayed with me and held my hand gently. I knew things were gonna be awkward between me and my sister.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Dawn Marie. After you leave, it's best if the baby goes home with you until Trish cools off," John said in a soothing tone.

A week and a half later, I was at home with my two daughter when my sister stopped by. Deep down inside, I hoped she would change her mind and take the baby with her and raise it.

But it didn't turn out to be that way.

Numerous times, I tried to put the girl I conceived in her arms but she didn't budge.

"What part of 'I don't wanna have anything to do with this child' don't you get? It's over and done with," Trish said, her voice getting loud.

Suddenly, I became angry. "Little sister, I can't believe you anymore! I was sicker than ever trying to give birth to this child and you diss her like she was yesterday's news! So what if she's a girl? I can't change the sex of the baby and you know it!"

"Like I said, big sister, it's over and done with! You blew it when that little brat was born. Or, I should say little brats!" Trish turned around and walked away.

Before she could leave, I grabbed her arm. "You listen to me, you cold, heartless bitch! I'm not gonna stand here and let you disrespect me or my children like that!"

"You better let me go before you end up in the graveyard, six feet under! I'm not playing with you anymore, Dawn! Keep her away from me or I'll call the cops on you!" Trish yelled, snatching her arm away from me.

Just when she was about to leave, I yelled, "you forgot one thing, little sister. Your husband did get me pregnant so I'm sure he wants to be in this child's life. So you'll be seeing a lot more of her whether you like it or not!"

"No, he won't. He'll be all alone if I catch him with the brat, big sister! John is my husband and that's the way it's gonna be!" she got in her car and sped off like the cops were after her.

Since my sister want it like that, I'll keep my baby girl and she can have her husband. Candace and Cynthia are fine with me as their mother.

Sadly, my sister had to pay the price of her deception. A few weeks later, John served her with divorce papers, confessing he had fallen in love with me. Trish was upset, of course, blaming me for ruining everything just because I had Cynthia.

She even went so far than to try to convince the judge that the papers were false and that her husband got me pregnant out of wedlock.

The Judge wasn't fooled one bit. The divorce was declared final within six months, leaving Trish dazed, lonely and upset. Serves her right!

As for John, he's proud to be Cynthia's father. He's grown to love Candace in a short matter of time. We loved each other so much, that in less than a month later, we were married. Now we're a one big happy family: me, John, Candace and Cynthia.

I don't hate my sister. She was upset about everything, including my babies. Trish should've though of that before she lost her husband, her chance at motherhood and her self-respect.

Right now, I'm happy to have my sweet John, my two beautiful daughter or maybe I should say three!

"I want all girls, Dawn Marie Cena. I wanna have my very own cheerleading squad!" John said as he rubbed my swollen belly with his hand.

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
